


The Logic of Shore Leave

by DaintyCrow



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Bones und Spock und ein kleiner Moment im Fahrstuhl.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Logic of Shore Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434565) by [Princess of Geeks (Princess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks). 



„Sie schließen sich uns an, Spock?“, fragte der Doktor. Er klang ungläubig, als er neben dem Wissenschafts-Offizier eintrat.  
„Selbstverständlich, Dr. McCoy“, sagte Spock und stellte sich gerader hin, als der Lift sich, ohne neue Eingaben, nach seinem Halt auf der Krankenstation weiter in Richtung Hauptausgang des Schiffes bewegte. „Es ist ein bekannter Fakt, dass periodische Pausen von den Pflichten an Bord eines Schiffes sowohl für die moralische als auch für die physikalische Gesundheit förderlich sind.“  
„Also sagen Sie, dass Erholung logisch ist“, meinte McCoy, und das Kräuseln seiner Lippen, sowie der sarkastische Ton in seiner Stimme sorgten dafür, dass Spock erneut die Kausalkette ihres Gespräches analysierte.  
„Selbstverständlich“, sagte Spock schließlich, nichts unangebrachtes an ihren kürzlich ausgesprochenen Annahmen findend.  
„Wollte nur sichergehen“, meinte McCoy, und sein Lächeln entspannte sich zu etwas aufrichtigerem, während der Lift sie unaufhaltsam ihrem Fahrziel entgegenbrachte.


End file.
